


Beyond the horizon

by Owl_In_Firtree



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 10 years after BoFA, Gen, Memories, grave maintenance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_In_Firtree/pseuds/Owl_In_Firtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis is dwelling in her memories and thinking of her beloved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for mistakes; English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> I have no idea why I can't write anything happy but I hope you like it anyway ^^

The one who once said that time can heal every wound must have never felt real sorrow. Or otherwise he knew that time doesn’t heal anything. It can ease the pain but it cannot prevent the scars to arise; scars that dwell under the surface and start hurting again if you touch them. And Dis touched hers very often.

The horizon was pale and dull as she stood in front of the great marble monument. The summer already said goodbye and the leaves began to fall. A warm but impersonal autumn wind blew around the mountain, howling very quietly. A light breeze that made the fallen leaves dance around her. The same that had carried the souls of her dear family so far away ten years ago.

She placed a bundle of brightly blue forget-me-not on the white marble, like every day. The autumn breeze had left sand and a bit of earth on the light stone and Dis brushed it into her hands. She then held it into the wind, let it run through her fingers and watched as the wind caught it, swirling away over the mountain. One might think that she felt deep sorrow standing here in front of a grave but in fact this had become a bit of light in her everyday life. Spending the time near to her beloved ones. Dis loved to tell them about everything that happened in Erebor because she could see their reactions very vividly and then felt close to them. Imagining what a face Thorin would have made if he heard about the impertinent conditions Thranduil wanted to dictate for the trade agreement. Or how curious and eager Fili and Kili would have been to meet the sons of men who came here to learn the art of forging last week. It was like they were standing next to her as she could recall their faces very clearly. And would always do. But today a shadow remained. Maybe it was the fading summer which left a feeling that something was gone and took away the warmth in her heart. The silence was quite persistent so she started singing an old lullaby in Khuzdul to soothe her upcoming sadness and find comfort in the simple but harmonic tune.

_Silence falls over the forests and fields_

_The wind whispers a tale of peace_

_The moon shines silvery through the leaves_

_To where the world is resting_

_The path you walk leads into darkness_

_With only the stars as your guide_

_May my love be with you_

_That you never get lost on your way_

_Your journey will lead you over the ocean_

_The ship now ready to sail away_

_May my good wishes be with you_

_That you never forget what you had here_

Of course this was a song for children and a child might not see more in it than what the lines said, but now Dis couldn’t help interpreting this in a different way. It was a song she sang very often to Fili and Kili when they were children. Oh, her boys! She still could remember every of their pranks and mischief and steps to adulthood. When she was certain that no one else was near, she actually liked to tell them aloud to the white stone in front of her. It made them more seizable and gave her the sureness that they had not been just a dream. It was like really reminding her sons of their turbulent childhood. She could imagine that some of the memories would made her boys blush nowadays and that thought made her smile a real smile in a very long time. Some things you strangely never forget how unimportant they might be. But they were normal life. Simple and yet like running through an adventure. Of course Dis had something like her favorite memories.

How Kili had always been utterly lazy at school while Fili was kind of the nerd. He would never allow his brother to have a glance at his homework which he had always neatly done in time and Kili always had an alibi why he hadn’t done his. One day Kili was tired of being dispraised by Balin and since then he secretly sneaked into his brother’s room every night and stole his homework to copy it and present it proudly the next day. He thought that no one noticed but the only reason why he didn’t get in trouble at first was that Balin and Dis found it quite funny how the boy assumed that he had tricked them. They didn’t watch it forever though. Fili still could laugh years after that when he was reminded of Kili doing the work he got for punishment. Maybe her younger son should just have asked his brother to help him with the schoolwork.

Or how Fili ran away from home when he was 12 years old, after a fight about a broken vase. He had been careless while playing and Dis dressed him down so hard that he was convinced she wouldn’t love him anymore and decided to leave home. It took them quite a while to find him in the woods, frightened to hell. Dis had been so happy to have him back and since that day she paid more attention to what she said to the children. Now she smiled like in a dream. It was true; she had overreacted a bit back then.

Another of her favorite memories was what a fuss Kili made about a birthday present for Fili once. He had just been introduced to the basics of forging but insisted to make the present for Fili on his own. It was a hairclip that Fili wore for years after he received it. Kili had sweated so much because of this and was close to desperation sometimes but he refused any help. And of course he always feared that his brother might find out too early about the present. When the special day had come Kili was utterly nervous but Fili was deeply moved by his brother’s gift.

Dis sighed. She still stood in front of the marble monument and had allowed herself to get lost in the memories. There were things to be done, tasks to be fulfilled. She still wondered where she drew the discipline and strength from to hold on to her rightful place and adamantly carry on. Maybe it was the responsibility and sense of duty towards her people. She was a princess of Erebor after all. Or maybe it was the knowledge that one day, they would meet again beyond the horizon. Not one that was so grey and crestfallen like this one, but one that shone in the power of eternal light every dawn.

 

THE END


End file.
